


Milk and Honey

by NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Birthday Rhiann, Harry Potter References, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Magic, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, So Does Stiles Stilinski, Songfic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i hope you like this, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway/pseuds/NoOneCanBeJustLikeMeAnyway
Summary: Stiles loves hot milk with honey right before bed. Derek loves Stiles at all times of the day.





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! As always, I hope everyone who reads this is going to enjoy it but this time, there's one very specific person I'd like to dedicate this to: Rhiann, who turned 17 today! Happy Birthday my Love, this is for you and I sincerely hope you like it. If not, just pretend you have nothing to do with this. Remember the 'Hot-milk-with-honey' Fic idea I told you about a while ago? Well, it grew legs and ran away,so basically, I'm innocent. 
> 
> P.S. Constructive criticism and just nice comments if you liked what you read are very very appreciated and make the writer who spent longer than she'd like to admit on this incredibly happy! xoxo

Stiles had been yawning for the better part of the last hour and grew heavier in Dereks lap as he slowly drifted in and out of sleep. They're sitting on the fluffy dark couch in Dereks new apartment (technically, it's Dereks and Stiles apartment but since Stiles isn't home as often as he'd like,it's more Dereks) in the nicer part of Beacon Hills, the knitted blanket Isaac made keeping them warm on this chilly Autumn evening. There's a fire making soft cracking noises behind the sliding doors of their fireplace and one of Stiles Spotify play lists is playing Hoziers 'Like Real People Do'. That, combined with the chains of lights wrapped around almost everything and Stiles making those adorable sniffing noises of his as he tries fighting against inevitably falling asleep is giving the room a calm, almost dream-like feel. Derek slowly moves his hands up and down Stiles back under the blanket and basks in the warmth emitting from the young emissary,sighing with his chin resting on Stiles shoulder,his nose buried in his lovers neck with closed eyes. Stiles rouses from his trance like state when he feels the wolfs breath on his neck to lean back unhurriedly and look at Derek, who can't help but smile fondly at his sleep tousled hair,the imprint of the seam of Dereks shirt on his cheek and the slightly disoriented way Stiles looks at him and around.

 

''Wh't t'me 's it?'' Stiles mumbles, raising a hand so rub his eyes. The movement makes his sleeve slide down revealing black runes tattooed all around the younger ones forearm that Derek is still fascinated with even if it's been years since he's gotten them imprinted on his skin by Luna, Stiles' slightly intimidating but actually very kindhearted mentor of all things magic. She'd trained Stiles for 4 years, the first 2 in almost complete isolation on her territory, a house on a mountain somewhere in North America that no one but Stiles knows the exact location of. When Luna had considered Stiles ready, he was allowed to leave now and then to visit his family and friends. The Tattoos had been extraordinarily painful, Stiles told Derek one time, but they are the only way to channel his immense spark so that he could use it without hurting himself. Now, looking at Stiles, no one would guess what amount of power lays beneath his harmless exterior. It is actually making Derek very proud, to have such a smart and incredibly strong mate. He would say they make a pretty good pair.

 

''It's almost 10. You wanna go to sleep?'' he asks, quietly and shuffles around to bring a bit of blood flow back into his legs. The look Stiles gives him is one of pure seriousness and for a moment, Derek is concerned there's something wrong outside of their apartment. Stiles set up wards as soon as they moved in that are connected to him and alarm him to every new presence inside of those wards and the way he's looking at the wolf makes his hackles raise momentarily, jumping to the conclusion they're being attacked. But he would've never guessed what was the real issue here. Stiles puts his hands flat on both sides of Derek's face and squeezes his cheeks together gently, leans down and stays close to his face.

 

''Do we have milk?'' is what finally comes out of Stiles mouth. Derek is taken aback for a moment before he answers.

 

''Yes?'' It's slightly muffled due to his face being squashed.

 

''Do we have honey?'' Again, Derek is slightly confused but he can kind of see where this is heading.

 

''We do in fact have honey, yes.''

 

The emissary beams at him and peppers his face with kisses, then rubs his cheek on Derek's because apparently, he loves beard burn. When he let's go of his face Derek rubs his cheeks and feels like he's 10 year old and Aunt Maria just pinched his cheek way too hard to tell him he's 'growing up so fast and already this handsome! My My you're going to break a lot of hearts,honey.'.

 

When Stiles jumps up and out of the Alphas lap the latter reflexively leans forward to follow, like a magnet he's always being drawn to Stiles. The little brat knows it ,too, if the grin and coy way of fluttering his eyelashes at Derek over his shoulder is anything to go by as he saunters into the kitchen. Derek's wolf is getting restless, wants to run and give in to Stiles playfulness, but the man knows Stiles is really just tired and after he's got what he wants he'll be dead to the world. No point in starting something they can't finish. Maybe tomorrow, Derek thinks with a smirk as he pads barefoot over fluffy blue carpet and on the warm brown tiles of their kitchen. He spots Stiles shirtless and also barefoot at the stove where he's busy squinting at the expiration date on the milk carton, tongue poking out at the side in concentration. He's grumbling to himself.

 

''Can't even read that... What? No. This can't say 2007... Or does it? Ugh, whatever. I won't die. Probably.'' Stiles is about to pour the milk into the pot when Derek reaches for it over his shoulder,plucks it out of his hand and looks at the date himself, getting an indigent squawk from the younger man and hands grabbing for the stolen milk. Before Stiles long, clever fingers can wrap around the carton to clutch it to his chest Derek is able to make out what's supposed to be the expiration date and frowns when even he can't decipher whatever numbers they printed on there. He sniffs the air instead because as tough as Stiles is, Derek really doesn't want him to be sick. Mostly because he wouldn't stand the whining. When he can't come up with the usual sour smell bad milk would give off he nods and makes a hand gesture that translates to 'carry on' while leaning against the kitchen counter next to the stove. Stiles, mature as he is, sticks his tongue out at Derek and turns his back to him, sheltering the pot he's pouring milk in from his view for... whatever reason. Honestly, Derek would say he's stopped questioning Stiles behavior but that would be a lie. Every day he's anew utterly fascinated with all of Stiles different facets and nothing is ever really boring even when they're just cuddling on the couch. He wants to know all of Stiles and as he knows him, there are not enough years left for both of them to figure it all out, which makes him even more exciting if you ask Derek.

 

A little bit like know, when Stiles opens the drawer with their cutlery and takes a whisk out to stir the milk. He puts it in the pot and moves his hand in a circular motion above it,mutters something unintelligible and Dereks nostrils flare when the room fills with the unmistakable sandalwood smell of magic right before the whisk starts moving seemingly on it's own. Stiles is grinning when he turns his head towards Derek and says ''I'm a wizard,Derek.'' amusement clear in his voice. The wolf rolls his eyes but can't fight the small,fond smile that's breaking over his face at his mates Harry Potter reference. Only Stiles could hold one of the most powerful sparks of this century inside of himself and still act like it's nothing but a triviality.

 

In the living room, the play list changes to 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran and Derek smiles even more as he approaches a giggling Stiles to sweep him off his feet, making him laugh out loud. They've danced to this song before at Boyd and Ericas wedding, and it holds beautiful memories for both of them. Derek carries him into the middle of the kitchen and sets him down to gently turn him around, Stiles absently moving his hand in a small circle the whole time to keep the milk from boiling over but his gaze switching between Dereks eyes and his lips with a soft smile. The older lifts one hand to gently brush over the constellation of moles on Stiles left cheek.

 

_We were just kids when we fell in love..._

 

Stiles lifts his arms and lays them over Dereks' shoulders to cross his hands behind his head and play with the short hair at his nape while Derek places his hands on the emissarys naked waist. With a quick flick of his wrist Stiles turns the stove off and starts swaying gently with Derek whilst the music keeps filling their apartment, every step they take just like two years ago. 

 

_Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own..._

_And in your eyes you're holding mine..._

 

Derek leans down a bit to rest his forehead against Stiles' to look into his eyes, smiling when that causes Stiles to turn his head to the side to rub his cheek against Dereks' once more and pull him closer, pushing his face into Dereks' neck and inhaling deeply. 

 

_We are still kids but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time..._

 

It's such a small gesture but it makes Dereks' heart feel like it's going to burst with all the love, admiration and other feelings he can't even begin to name he has for the man in his arms, so he hooks his arms around Stiles back and holds him as close as possible without breaking their little dance, clutching to him like a lifeline. Warm fingers comb through Dereks' hair and lightly brush over his neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over the wolfs' body. Shivering, he pulls back just in time to see Stiles open his whiskey colored eyes, the light emiting from the kitchen lamp over them making them glow, to give Derek a knowing look and a slight nod. It's everything and nothing and somehow the final straw that brings Derek to tears but also makes him choke out a surprised,wet laugh at how well Stiles knows him. The emissarys' strong arms slide down from Derek's shoulders the same moment Derek lifts his to cup smooth,mole freckled cheeks with his hands.One of Stiles' warm,big hands he knows so well is laid over Dereks' while the other wipes a tear that escaped kaleidoscope colored eyes away. 

 

_I don't deserve this..._

_You look perfect tonight._

 

When the final note slowly echoes through the kitchen Derek and Stiles lean in at the same time to share a slow, gentle kiss that speaks louder than words, soft lips sliding against each other like a dance,not fighting for dominance,no, just moving and completing. After a few minutes and running short on air Derek pulls back and opens his eyes, this time with Stiles following him automatically,drawn to Derek and whining at the loss.

 

''Where are you going?'' he asks,trying to pull Derek back into the kiss with the hand still on his cheek. ''I'm just trying not to suffocate.'' Derek chuckles and kisses his lovers forehead once before letting go of his face and taking a step back so that Stiles hand falls from his cheek,walking back to the stove to get a mug out of one of their cabinets while wiping over his eyes. He chooses one of Stiles' favorites, a black one with the Batman Logo painted in the middle that Scott made for Stiles 22. birthday. With only little help from Allison as he's announced very proudly when presenting it to Stiles, the girl in question slowly shaking her head from behind Scott,making Stiles snort but pat Scotts' shoulder. 

Derek is pouring the still hot milk into the mug when Stiles wraps his arms around him and squints over his shoulder to see what was important enough to make him abandon his mate. ''But I'm not tired anymooooore.'' he whines. Derek hums and states ''You are, and after this you'll be out like a light.'' all the while getting a spoon and a glass of honey from the cupboard over them. Derek knows exactly how well hot milk with honey works for Stiles, that one time a couple years ago when Lydia had made him one while they were over at her place for pack night he almost instantly fell asleep right where he was. Which was rather inconvenient because he was cuddling Scott and Allisons' dog and he fell asleep on top of him. Poor Leo. 

 

''I think Leo would agree with me.'' he says,smugly and stirs two teaspoons full of honey into the milk. Behind him, Stiles gasps dramtically and lets go of Derek to point an accusing finger at him when he turns around.

''You promised we'd never bring that up,ever again! You're a lying liar who lies.'' Waving his hand through the air to make the pot move into their sink and turn the faucet on so it fills with hot water he pouts,an adorable blush painting his cheeks a light pink. Derek smiles, takes two steps forward so he's right in front of Stiles to hold the mug up.

''Peace offering?'' he tries, and from the way Stiles shoulders sag down and the heavy sigh that leaves his lips he's succeeded. After another small hand movement to turn the water off,Stiles takes the mug from Derek and blows over the steaming drink,squinting at Derek as if he still didn't trust him entirely. As soon as he takes the first sip though he's moaning quietly and licks away the remaining milk on his upper lip,smiling contently. 

''I love you,do you know that?'' he mumbles and keeps taking small sips, not even looking at Derek,who snorts and leads Stiles out of the kitchen by his arm. 

 

''Are we going to bed?'' Stiles slurs sleepily from next to Derek as soon as they reach the stairs to the second floor. When Derek looks over he's feeling shaky himself looking at Stiles swaying on his feet as if he's about to just fall over.

''Told you.'' Derek smirks, takes the mug out of Stiles grip to pick him up bridal style and carry him upstairs. Stiles giggles, puts his hand on his forehead and leans out of Derek's arms like a damsel in distress. ''My hero!'' he exclaims dramatically- before promptly loosing his balance, almost falling out of Derek's hold.

 

''Jesus,Stiles!'' Derek scolds as he barely regains his grip on Stiles, who keeps giggling as soon as he's sure he won't fall. ''Just Stiles is enough, thank you though.'' Giving the younger man a death glare Derek keeps climbing the stairs and walks into their bedroom, relishing in their mingled scent that's greeting him,in this room more than in any other. It makes his shoulders relax that teeny, tiny bit more and he sighs,relieved as he gently let's Stiles down on the soft,black bedcover and places the almost empty mug on the bedside table next to the lamp.

 

When he turns around again to ask Stiles if he wants to keep the light on because that's what he prefers sometimes he's already fast asleep,curled up like a cat. Sometimes Derek wishes he had his phone with him at all times just to capture these small moments for when Stiles is away again. Memory'll have to do, Derek thinks as he shuts the overhead light off, turns the little lamp on his side of the bed on,just in case, and climbs into bed next to Stiles. After he's wrestled with their bedcover to get Stiles under it and himself too, he pulls the emissary into his arms, face pressed into the younger ones neck and hands flat on his stomach. Derek is still smiling when he follows Stiles into a deep,peaceful slumber. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
